Gravity Control
Effect: Character is able to manipulate gravity and gravitic fields. * Prerequisites: Quantum •• A nova with this power is a master of gravity. He is able to lift and move objects, fly by manipulating Gravitic forces and otherwise control gravity. Gravitic Blast Effect: Allows the user to manipulate micro-pockets and damage enemies. * Dice Pool: + Gravity Control ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Dexterity By manipulating micro-pockets of intense gravity around a target, the nova can bash and tear it apart. The end result is similar to a Quantum Bolt. This is treated as a physical attack against Soak. * Cost: 2 Quantum * Damage: Successes Bashing * Range: + Gravity Control x 10/20/40 Feet * Type: Instant Gravitational Field Effect: Allows the user to manipulate field of gravity. * Dice Pool: + Gravity Control ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Wits The nova can alter the gravity in a given area. For each success achieved he can warp local gravity by up to 0.5 g. Weight of objects is increased or decreased by an equivalent amount. Objects in a zero-g field weigh nothing, while objects in a negative-g field fall upward until out of the field. A creature or object that becomes too heavy cannot move (or be moved), and it may collapse under its own weight if it becomes heavy enough * Cost: 2 Quantum * Intensity: ±x Successes * Radius: + Gravity Control x 6/8/10 Feet * Range: + Gravity Control x 10/20/50 Feet * Type: Concentration Gravitic Flight Effect: Allows the user to manipulate gravity and fly through the air * Dice Pool: + Gravity Control ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Dexterity The nova is able to manipulate gravity to pick himself up and fly crudely. This power allows the character to fly through the air, outer space and similar three-dimensional areas. Normally, no roll is required to use Gravity Flight. If the character wants to perform aerobatic stunts or fly through narrow openings at high speeds without hurting himself, the Storyteller may require a + Flight roll to determine whether the character succeeds. While in air the user uses the lowest of or Wits + Flight for defense, and Mega-Composure + Flight for Mega-Defense. * Cost: 1 Quantum * In-Combat Speed: +50% x Flight * Out-Combat Speed: +50% x Flight Gravitic Shield Effect: Creates a gravatic shield that diverts attacks and provides extra Soak to protect the user from damage. * Dice Pool: + Gravity Control ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Stamina The character can project waves of gravity around herself. Doing so provides an excellent defense against incoming projectiles and deflects hand-to-hand physical attacks. Gravitic Shield does not affect pure energy attacks, like flame attacks or electrical blasts. This technique can be aborted to as a defensive action. * Cost: 2 Quantum; Renewable * Physical Defense: +/ 2 * Physical Mega-Defense: +/ 2 * Physical Soak: +/ 3 Gravitokinesis * Dice Pool: + Gravity Control ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Resolve The nova may use his ability to manipulate gravity to pick up objects. He can then throw them or hit other characters with them. Doing so is performed in a fashion identical to use of the Telekinesis power, except the nova must score two successes to gain one success on the Lifting chart. * Cost: 1 Quantum * Lifting Capability: / 2 * Range: + Gravity Control x [] Feet Extras * None